To Make A Decision Is To Choose One Over The Other
by Kaitlyn C. James
Summary: Ella and her friends go on an extraordinary journey that will test the very bonds of their friendship. Ella is a legend in the Wizarding world but doesnt know it. Will her friends understand as she begins to make new friends and live her new life? R n R!


Prologue

This is a story of 20 people, whose lives all criss-crossed together in mysterious ways. It's a complicated tale and I will be amazed if anyone is able to keep up. If you are, then congratulations to you and you can explain it to other's too slow witted to comprehend. Just to keep things straight, I will make you a character map.

**Muggle Friends:**

Ella.......In Love With Colin

Colin.......In Love with Ella (just doesn't see it yet)

Dean.......Single, but wants a girlfriend

Alden.......Interested in Tilly

Hayden.......Dating Naomi, Brother of Mildred

Laurence.......Single, doesn't approve of nonsense

Read.......Single, hopeless romantic

Terrence.......Minor character, love life irrelevant

Fanny.......Slut, interested in Dean

Tilly.......Knows Alden likes her, indecisive

Mildred.......Sister of Hayden

Naomi.......Dating Hayden

**Hogwarts Friends:**

Harry Potter.......Dating Ginny, interested in Ella, brother of James

James Potter........Popular, interested in Ella, brother of Harry

Ron Weasley.......Best friend of Harry, interested in Hermione

Ginny Weasley.......Dating Harry, jealous of Ella

Fred Weasley.......Twin of George, happily single

George Weasley.......Twin of Fred, happily single

Hermione Granger.......Interested in Ron, smartest...until Ella

Sirius Black.......Best friend of James, secretly interested in Ella

Our story is a complex one. One in which as soon as you think everything is done and you have it all figured out, something off the wall happens. When there are so many kids to deal with, half being witches and wizards, and half being muggles, things are bound to get interesting. Add in the fact that they are all teenagers and you know there is going to be trouble. Still, I consider myself lucky to be part of this crazy group of friends. Your probably wondering who I am.

**Myself (Ella)**- Hi! My name is Ella. I used to think I was a muggle up until my 17th birthday. I had a great group of friends and life was going great, then with a crash and a boom, everything changed for good. Little did I know then, that in the long run, everything would change for the better. I don't want to give everything away in the beginning, but I will tell you a little bit about each of the people you will meet. I guess I should start with myself. As I said my name is Ella. My best friend is Colin. We have been best friends for 6 years now, and I have been in love with him since I first laid eyes on him. I have never told him how I feel and don't think I'm ever going to. Colin is the guy that every guy wants to be, so he will never see me as more than a friend. I am a witch, and this is a story about my life. I currently attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am in 7th year there, and I am about to start my final year. Back in the muggle world, I would be finishing my junior year and about to start my senior year! I love to read and write and take pride in being the best in my year. I love to sing and can be found writing songs with one of my friends, Ginny Weasley. You will learn enough about me all in due time, so let me tell you about the others now.

**Colin**- As I mentioned, Colin is my best friend and has been for 6 years. He is an only child and the most amazing boy you will ever meet. He is very tall and has the most bright, piercing blue eyes. He really enjoys muggle video games and can usually be found playing one such game called "Zelda". He and I tell each other everything, which is ironic because I refuse tell him how I feel about him. He is great at reading people, but has never seemed to pick up on the fact that I am totally in love with him. He is the little leader of our group of friends. He is also going into his senior year. Colin is very unique in many ways, but all of his little quirks make him exactly the boy that I am in love with. I just hope that one day, he can find it in himself to see the same in me…

**Dean**- Dean is one of my best friends. He is exactly my size in every way. We are within an inch of each other's heights, within 5 lbs. of each other's weight, we wear the same size shirt and belt, we can trade shoes and be perfectly comfortable, and we both have super dark brown hair. He is almost like my little twin. He gives great advice and is always there when I need a shoulder to cry on. He has always seen how I feel about Colin, but has never told anyone. He is a gentleman and is looking for a girl to show that to. I constantly say that no girls deserve him, but recently I think he has been looking much harder for a girl that will deserve him…

**Alden**- Alden is the perfect, star child that every parent wishes for. He gets straight A's, always does his homework, goes to bed on time, and always listens to his parents. Alden is another one of my great friends, and even though he is, I find it hard to describe him. He loves to watch movies, and read. He especially likes fiction stories. His best friend is Dean and he is noticeably interested in my other friend, Tilly. Alden is fascinated by the world of witches and wizards but firmly believe it is all folklore. He lives firmly in the world that he knows and doesn't go looking into others. He is shy until you get to know him, but once he opens up, you are in for an interesting time!

**Hayden**- Hayden is the most "comfortable in his skin" person that I have ever met. He knows exactly who he is and is never afraid so show that. He is currently dating Naomi, who is perfect for him. He has a little sister named Mildred. Hayden isn't great at school, but he gets by. He can always be counted on for a good laugh, which makes it very difficult to stay mad at him. At the most surprising times, he can be very caring and considerate only when he wants to be though. Hayden is a wizard. We actually found out that he was a wizard and I was a witch at the same time, at our joint birthday party. Colin is Hayden's best friend, although I guess that would be Naomi now. He is always able to open up to new people, but you never know if they are actually interested in him, or just afraid and thinking he's insane.

**Laurence**- Laurence is the most down to earth person I've ever met. He doesn't enjoy extravagance, but is also not entertained by the "little things" in life. He strictly doesn't approve of nonsense and when we first told him about Hogwarts, he yelled and told us to stop messing around. He has a big family, but he enjoys to remain alone. Laurence basically worships the ground that Alden walks on. In his eyes, Alden has the perfect life and he wants to be just like him. Laurence used to be in a relationship with a girl named Pauline but she left him saying that "This is simply not where I belong anymore." It crushed Laurence and he has never quite been the same since.

**Read**- Read is the ultimate epitome of a rebel without a cause. He wears girl pants and tries to dress like a rebel, but always falls just short of that look. He is a writer and is currently trying to publish his book of poetry. He used to be in a relationship with Fanny, but left her for numerous reasons. She insists that she is over him, but everyone can see that she is clearly not. Once in a while will he be a good friend and listen well, but he tries to take everything to a deeper level, thus defeating the purpose. One can always hear when Read is coming, because he wears his headphones around his neck with the volume turned all the way up so everyone can hear his music. It's quite annoying.

**Terrence**- There is not much to say about Terrence. He is a wonderful singer and is always in the school plays and musicals. He is a very nice person, but because of his hobbies, doesn't have much time for his other friends. He has a wide variety of friends, and his activities usually take him to the other groups. I enjoy talking with Terrence and actually do hope to become better friends with him, which is kind of strange to say.

**Fanny**- Fanny is Read's ex-girlfriend. When Read broke up with her, she declared an interest in Dean, but so far he has been good about keeping her at arm's length. To be totally honest, I call Fanny my friend but she really bothers me. She defines herself by if she is in a relationship. Fanny is very obsessed with her looks and her body. I never quite understood that, so I don't have much patience for it. She struggles in school, and is boy crazy. Her best friends are Mildred and Tilly. She is in the grade below me and the rest of the boys.

**Tilly**- Tilly is one of my best friends because she always knows how to make me laugh. She is kind of crazy and an acquired taste. Her best friend is Mildred. She has a not so secret crush on Alden, which is made alright by the fact that he likes her as well. Tilly annoys some people, but others think she is funny. She has the ability to make me very hyper without meaning to. She recently got her own car, and loves to drive around. Tilly is a very crazy person, but not all of the guys enjoy having her around.

**Mildred**- Mildred is Hayden's younger sister. She is also Tillys best friend. She is in the same grade as Fanny and Tilly. To be totally honest, she is quite annoying. She tries to be strange and quirky like everyone else, but it fails most of the time. All she does is end up annoying everyone. Recently, she has begun to think that most guys like her, and then when she realizes that they don't she gets very upset. Currently she has a crush on Terrence.

**Naomi**-Naomi is Hayden's girlfriend. They have been dating each other for about a year. She starts college in the fall. Naomi is like a big sister to me. She always cares about what I am going though, while sometimes giving me the tough advice that I seem to need. She is her own care free person, I think this is why she gets along with Hayden so well.

These are my friends! Well at least the ones that you need to know about for now. Now that you know us, I can begin to tell you the story that got me to where I am today. It's a wonderful story about friends making it through things together, although minorly loosing themselves, others, and a few sparks along the way…


End file.
